Adhesive “peel off” sensors are becoming popular for biometric and biomedical monitoring. In examples, a wireless adhesive sensor may be applied to a body portion of a patient and may measure various biometric quantities. While wireless sensors provide some degree of convenience, challenges remain.
Challenges in implementing wearable sensors include reliability, connection quality, data security, integrity and fault tolerance, integration of diverse sensor technology, managing delay of real-time measurements, comfort, longevity and other challenges. In view of these challenges, disadvantages for existing sensors and sensor networks are numerous. Existing wireless sensors may be large, have limited longevity, limited battery life, and may not monitor all of the desired parameters. As adhesive sensors may be uncomfortable for the wearer, a large sensor size may be a disadvantage. Further, multiple large sensors may become cumbersome for the wearer. For monitoring multiple biometric quantities, different disparate sensors may be required for each quantity, with each sensor being responsible for establishing and maintaining secure and reliable communications with an external server. Moreover, sensors for biometric quantities may require sourcing from different vendors. As a result, separate network support for the different sensors may be required raising costs and complexity.